Kasumi- The Borrowing
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: Based on Arrietty and The Borrowers. Was originally the beginnings of a co-written fanfiction by me and Ivybean! Kasumi is a young borrower heading out into the world of the 'human beans' for the first time. But despite the dangers she may face, she comes into contact with a slightly odd human. Could magical things happen? Story better than summary I promise. For my readers -AAML:)


_Hello again everyone, I'm really sorry that it has been like a year since I've posted anything! __ I won't be updating very often at all, I found this on my computer and it's from when Ivybean and I were planning on co-writing a fanfic like a year and a half ago! I thought I'd post it __ Btw this is a one-shot as we never completed it so you can decide how it ends or even continue writing it if you like ;)_

Dark.

It surrounded her.  
She placed a shaky hand on a rusted nail end, and gripped it tight. Her breathing was rapidly increasing as excitement filled her body as she waited with sheer anticipation.  
"C'mon Dais! Let's go!" Kasumi whispered, she beckoned over her blond-haired elder sibling hastily. She was eager to get going.  
Daisy rolled her green eyes in the silver light of the moon above. She yanked on her borrowing backpack and stepped in front of Kasumi. The small blond began to step from nail to nail, like they were steps. When she had crossed, she encouraged Kasumi to follow.  
Kasumi gulped and said her prayers. Excitement filled her as she placed her first foot on the metal nail. She quickly grasped her balance and began walking faster until she joined her sister on the other side. Kasumi walked behind Daisy eagerly. She could hardly contain the amount of amazement she felt. This would be her first ever borrowing. And she couldn't wait.  
Daisy then began leading Kasumi through the dusty tunnel that ran in-between the walls of the massive house that belonged to the human beans. Kasumi dodged a corpse of a spinarak, and cobwebs as she kept close to her sister. Kasumi's eyes had grown used to the darkness, her cerulean blue eyes shone happily as the adventure continued.  
Eventually, Daisy lit her lantern which dimly lit the area in front of them. She grabbed a piece of rope with a fishing hook on the end and held it tight. Kasumi watched intently. Daisy then ran forwards, and began to move a piece of the wall, a part of the wallpaper came with it. She stood, looking out onto the land before her. Kasumi crept up beside her, and gasped.  
Many gigantic appliances for cooking were on the table in the middle and in a cream sink. It was like another world for little Kasumi. She'd never expected anything as, amazing as this. Daisy quickly attached the hook to the cream wood and began to abseil down the side of the kitchen wall they were on. Kasumi watched with curiosity. Her sister reached the bottom, and yanked the rope so it unhooked and she put it back in her bag. Daisy sprinted across the kitchen tiles, her tiny feet echoing lighter than a mouse's step would. Her blond hair swished behind her as she yanked tape from her bag and began applying it to the soles of her shoes and the palms of her white gloves. Then, she began climbing up one of the table legs, the sticky substance from the tape allowing her to scale it like the edge of a cliff. She got to the top, and ran over to a large bowl. She lifted the lid off, grunting under the effort. Kasumi watched with excitement as her sister held up a single sugar cube to the mystic moonlight. Kasumi grinned as Daisy placed the sweet food in her satchel and began to climb back down. She soon joined Kasumi again, and handed the sugar cube to her for Kasumi to put in her shoulder bag, and the two jumped back into the wall, closing the entrance to the kitchen behind them.  
They wandered down the corridor, until they reached a rope.  
"Hold it tight." Daisy instructed her younger sister.  
Kasumi didn't have a chance to ask why as she was lifted upwards, into the top floor's wall borders. Her scarlet fringe danced in her face as she flew upwards, her mouth agape in wonder. Kasumi let go of the rope, and began to walk along the trail... The smell of dust bunnies and old cinnamon filled the musky air. She held in a sneeze as the dust agitated her lungs. All of a sudden, she jumped backwards in a frightened manner. A few seconds later, she came back to see what she had stood on.  
It was a thimble.  
It was silver with dimples and shone as Daisy came up beside her.  
"Look what I found!" Kasumi squealed, grabbing the item and showing it to her sister proudly.  
Daisy smiled, "Your first borrowing." She said.  
Kasumi's eyes widened, "I can keep it?" She asked.  
Daisy nodded, "The human beans do not miss it, otherwise, it would not have been there." she explained.  
Kasumi's face lit up. She grabbed an elastic band she had and wrapped it around the thimble. She then plonked it on her head like a soldier's helmet. They continued to walk until they came to a dead end again.  
As Daisy shoved open the wall, Kasumi became completely fascinated all over again with the big world of the humans.  
A comfortably decorated room was lit with warmth and Kasumi felt very cosy in here as she stepped down from the hole in the wall onto a mahogany cabinet carefully. Daisy sealed the hole up again, and they proceeded to creep around the room towards a large house. Much grander than the one Kasumi and her three sisters lived in.  
Kasumi ran over, and peeped through the grand, Edwardian windows. There was a cream, miniature chaise lounge and matching furniture. Kasumi's eyes shone excitedly.  
"You must never take anything from there. The human beans will know." Daisy murmured, pulling away her disappointed sister as they edged closer to another table.  
They stopped in front of the front veranda of the doll house. Daisy turned to Kasumi.  
"See if you can get a tissue." She said.  
Kasumi took a deep breath, and nervously leapt onto the cabinet. She wobbled slightly but managed to right herself and she ran over to the tissue box. Slowly, she began to yank it from the box. The rubbing noise made the hairs on her neck stand up. She clenched her teeth together, and ignored the sound of the ticking grandfather clock in the background.  
Just, a little further... She told herself, her tongue poked from the corner of her mouth in severe concentration.  
What she didn't notice, was the something watching her.  
As she ripped it from the box, a gasp escaped her tiny mouth.  
A human bean.  
It had seen her.

Again.

A large pair of russet eyes stared curiously at her.  
Kasumi hid behind the tissue, all that was visible to the human was her silhouette against the white sheet. Her breathing intensified. She was terrified.  
The boy in the bed didn't move, he just stared at her. A messy bang of raven hair hung over his face. Twin birthmarks adorned his tanned cheeks as he studied her shadow.  
"Don't be afraid." He whispered.  
Kasumi tensed up again, tears gathered in her eyes. She'd been seen, her sister had told her to be careful.  
"I won't hurt you, I saw you before, in the garden." The boy's husky voice explained as the clock continued to tick.  
Kasumi uttered a sigh, and dropped the tissue. Quick as lightning, she dived back behind the safety of the doll house with Daisy. A small clatter made her turn her head as they escaped through the wall. In her haste to leave, the sugar cube had slipped from her grasp and pelted towards the wooden planked floor. She flinched and cringed as the noise echoed about.  
"C'mon." Daisy whispered, "We can't go back for it."  
With sadness in her eyes, Kasumi followed Daisy back to their home.  
The boy in the bed sighed loudly, before getting up, and bending down to pick up something from the floor.  
A sugar cube.  
He placed in on the table beside the tissue, and headed back to bed.  
Kasumi felt anger brew in her veins as she sunk into bed that night.  
"Stupid human bean. Why did he have to see me?" She grumbled, yanking her clip from her hair so her hair danced about her face. She clutched her thimble tightly. The human bean didn't seem like he would hurt them, but Kasumi wasn't so sure.  
She'd have to be careful, who knew what _might happen next?_

_The end._

_How it finished or even continued is up to you! Tell me what you thought please?_

_-AAML _


End file.
